


Wheels And Gears

by flickawhip



Series: Summer And Her Ladies [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Summer and Little Beaver get a little alone time.RP Fic.





	Wheels And Gears

Summer Richards had been riding with her gang for a while that day and, when the gang had dispersed for a lunch break she had drawn up to the Diner, smirking just a little as she pulled up alongside a truck, a truck whose driver was still inside. 

"Hey there pretty lady."

She was smiling even as she called up to Little Beaver. Little Beaver peeped her head out of her cab and smiled.

"Hiya Summer."

"You busy later?"

"Not really. Why Summer what you got in mind?"

"You and me... a decent bed for the night for once?"

Little Beaver smiled.

"Sounds good to me."

"Then follow me."

Summer smirked, moving to park up properly, heading across the road to the hotel she'd booked into for the night. Little Beaver locked up her truck and followed Summer. Summer had smirked, pulling Little Beaver into the room, shutting and locking the door. 

"So... too sleepy for a little play?"

Little Beaver smirked.

"Not on your life."

Summer had smirked, kissing her softly. Little Beaver purred into the kiss. 

"Enjoying that, sexy lady?"

"Mmmhmmm."

Little Beaver nodded. 

"Mmmm, more?"

"Yes please."

Summer had smiled, moving to slowly undress Little Beaver. Little Beaver purred and let her. 

"So sexy."

Summer murmured, moving to cup and tease her breasts. Little Beaver gasped, bucked and purred. 

"Mmmm, like that sexy girl?"

Summer teased, one hand sliding slowly lower. 

"Yes."

Little Beaver mewed. Summer smiled, moving to tease her clit. Little Beaver mewed even louder. Summer soon pushed inwards and set a pace. Little Beaver soon came apart.


End file.
